


Color Me Surprised

by PinkSparkleUnicorn



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 12:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19318513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkSparkleUnicorn/pseuds/PinkSparkleUnicorn
Summary: What happens when Alex has to go away for the weekend and leaves Michael in charge of their 4 year old twins? Just a bit a of light fluffy domestic fun.





	Color Me Surprised

**Author's Note:**

> Set five or so years after the end of season one. Alex and Michael are married with twins (thanks to Isobel being their surrogate.) Alex has chosen not to re-up with the Air Force and now runs his own consulting/coding business.

Michael flopped on the bed on top of Alex’s neatly folded piles. “Do you really have to go to this conference? Can’t they send someone else?” 

Alex glared at Michael while he packed his overnight bag. “And who would ‘they’ be exactly? I’m going to this conference to network for my company. There is no they, just me. You know that.” 

“Well, can you skip this conference and go to the next one?”

“Where are my socks? Are you laying on them?” Alex reached under Michael’s hip and pulled out his socks. He turned to Michael after packing them and took his face in his hands. “You’ll be fine. I’ll only be gone two days. I’ll be home Sunday before bedtime, I promise.”

Michael leaned closer and kissed Alex softly. “I haven’t been alone with them for more than a day since they were two months old. I don’t know if I can do it.”

Trying hard not to laugh, Alex ran his fingers through Michael’s curls. “They’re our children, Guerin, not terrorists. You took care of them _and_ Isobel, by yourself, for two weeks while I was getting discharged from the Air Force.”

“They were newborns! They literally didn’t do anything. And Isobel just lounged on the sofa binging Netflix and eating our food. The worst I had to deal with was helping her to the bathroom. They’re four now. You know what happens when you aren’t here to keep the chaos to a minimum. Their powers are out of control! The last time you got home late they levitated the whole living room, including Sadie. That poor dog didn’t stop shaking for days.” 

Alex threw his head back and laughed. “You’ll be fine.” He assured his husband again. “If they get out of control call Isobel. She loves playing the doting aunt. Or better yet, why don’t you practice using their powers with them? You’re a great teacher and they need to know how to control their telekinesis before school starts next year. I’ll be home before you know it.”

“Are you sure we can’t come with you? Make it like a family trip? That way you’d be able to calm them down before bed.” Michael practically begged. 

Alex raised an eyebrow and sighed. “Do I have to call Isobel now? Do you really want her to know you can’t take care of your own kids?”

Michael knew that if Alex called, Isobel would drop everything and spend the weekend with him and the twins. He also knew she’d never let him live it down that he couldn’t control them. “Fine, go. But don’t blame me when you come home and the cabin is gone because they levitated it to Disneyland.”

“Be sure to call me if that happens and I’ll change my flight to meet you there.” Alex leaned in to kiss him again before leaving the room to say goodbye to the twins. 

**********  
Michael sat on the floor of the cabin amidst what could only be described as utter chaos and wondered how he ended up here. If anyone had told him there would come a time where he would be dodging flying Matchbox cars while trying to scrub pink marker off his daughter’s face he would have assumed they were drunk or better yet that he was drunk. 

The day had started out calm enough. He made the twins breakfast before taking them to visit with Isobel and her mom. They spent the day swimming in the pool and running around Isobel’s huge backyard. On the way home they stopped to pick up a few things for dinner and a small toy for each of them for being so well behaved. 

“Okay, we have time before Daddy calls to say goodnight who wants to help clean up?” Michael asked after dinner. 

“Papa, can we play with our new toys instead?” Maribelle smiled so sweetly that Michael couldn’t help but say yes, vaguely wondering if she’d been practicing her mind powers with Isobel.

“Try not to make a mess.” Michael called after them. He watched them run into the living room and open their new toys. Smiling, he turned to wash the dinner dishes. He should have been suspicious when the twins suddenly became quiet but he was just grateful they weren’t arguing and thought nothing of it. After placing the last glass in the drainboard, he walked into the living room and almost had a heart attack. 

Julian’s Matchbox cars were flying in circles around the room, Sadie was hiding under one of the end tables and there were dozens of glitter filled papers all over the floor. But none of that bothered Michael. What caused his near heart failure was the sight of his daughter writing all over her brother’s face with a marker he never remembered seeing before. All too late he realized he never took the markers out of the craft he bought for Maribelle earlier. “Mari? What are you doing?”

Maribelle turned and his heart nearly stopped again, her face was covered with pink marker. 

“I put on makeup like Aunt Izzy and Jules wanted some too!” Maribelle proudly exclaimed. 

“Okay, my princess, let’s put the markers down and get you cleaned up before Daddy calls to say goodnight.” He reached down and took the markers away from Maribelle, only then did he notice Sadie had moved from under the table to the couch. He groaned. Alex was going to kill him. This was definitely not what he planned for today. But here he was, eight pm on a Saturday night trying desperately to get the marker off his daughter’s face before...oh no, too late. A familiar ringtone cut through the chaos.

“Papa! Daddy’s calling! Daddy’s calling!” His sweet little princess yelled, jumping to open the iPad before it stopped ringing.

Michael grabbed the iPad so Alex wouldn’t see their daughter’s face right away. “Alex, darlin’ how are you? How’s the conference?”

“Is that one of Julian’s matchbox cars floating behind you?” Alex asked instead of answering Michael’s question. 

“Uh...maybe?” Michael ran his hand through his curls, trying to keep the smile on his face. “I was trying to teach him to control his TK?”

Alex raised an eyebrow and tried to contain his smile. “Uh huh. How is everything?”

“Daddy! Daddy! We went to see Grandma and Aunt Izzy today!” Maribelle yelled, trying to squeeze in front of Michael so she could see Alex. 

“And then we went to the store. I got three new cars!” Julian added from the other side of Michael. 

“Guys, Daddy and Papa need to talk for a minute before you say goodnight.” Michael asked barely keeping the panic out of his voice. 

“We want to see Daddy!” His twins’ small voices whined in unison. 

“Michael? Is something wrong?” Alex asked suspiciously.

“There may have been a mishap with some markers today.” He turned the iPad towards their four year old twins and waited for Alex to understand what he was seeing. 

Alex’s laughter echoed through the small cabin. “It’s okay. All our markers are Crayola. Just pop them in the tub and it’ll wash off. Why are you shaking your head? Guerin?”

Michael positioned himself behind the twins so Alex could see him. “I may have let Mari convince me to buy a new princess craft set and there may have been markers that I forgot to take out of this new princess craft set.”

Alex groaned. “Sweetheart, what was the one piece of advice every parent we know gave us before the twins were born?”

“Sleep when they sleep?” 

Alex burst into another bout of laughter. “Always buy Crayola! Just please tell me we don’t have pink walls or a pink couch.”

Michael shook his head. “No. No pink walls. No pink couch. But-”

Alex raised an eyebrow again and waited. 

Michael reached up and pulled Sadie off the couch. “We now are proud owners of a beagle with pink spots.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make me happy! 💕💕💕


End file.
